Zazan
|name = Zazan |kana = ザザン |rōmaji = Zazan |japanese voice = Azusa Nakao |english voice = Allegra Clark |manga debut = Chapter 189 (Mentioned) Chapter 190 (Actual appearance) |anime debut = Episode 78 (2011) |gender = Female |eyes = Gold (2011) |hair = Fuchsia (2011) |status = Deceased |previous affiliation = Chimera Ant Queen Zazan's Squad Meteor City |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Squadron Leader Self Proclaimed Queen Zazan's Squad Leader |type = Yu ★ Yu ★ Hakusho Official Characters Book Reikaishinshiroku, Hunter × Hunter Manual (section) |abilities = Queen Shot Monster Queen Form |image gallery = yes}} Zazan (ザザン, Zazan) was a scorpion-like Chimera Ant Squadron Leader,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 190 who, after the death of the Chimera Ant Queen,Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 proclaimed herself a Queen and set out to form her own colony.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 224 Appearance Zazan was a humanoid Chimera Ant. Like the other members of her species, she had jointed hands and legs. She had long and unkempt fuchsia hair, golden eyes, purplish skin, and a large bust. On her forehead were several raised ovals, the same color as her hair, which resembled gemstones. Her long scorpion-like tail bore a red heart in the telson. She initially wore a two-piece yellow outfit, with a red star on the top and bottom, that bared her midriff, much like a bikini. After announcing herself as queen, her outfit changed to a corset and a more revealing brassiere (which only covered the area where her nipples were), with a long skirt to hide her tail from her enemies. Personality Zazan was one of the more disobedient Squadron Leaders, as she allowed her subordinates to freely kill and eat humans. She was confident, egocentric, power-hungry, and vain. Despite having normally an arrogant and composed attitude, she easily got furious if anything damaged her beauty, revealing a considerable violent and vengeful side of her.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 228 Plot Chimera Ant arc Cheetu mentions Zazan while informing Colt that three of her grunts were subdued by Gyro's men.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 189 As her doting subordinate Pike was under attack from Pokkle, Zazan paralyzes him with her stinger. Initially, she scolds Pike for his poor fighting technique but compliments him for capturing a rare prey. A flush Pike praises Zazan while carrying the immobilized Pokkle over his shoulder and follows his superior back to the nest. With Netero, Morel Mackernasey, and Knov hunting the Chimera Ants surrounding the nest, Zazan is one of the fourteen Squadron Leaders to be left alive.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 206 Upon Hagya's declaration that all of the Chimera Ants should become their own respective King and Queens, Zazan is one of the Chimera Ants that agree with Hagya's notion.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 Sometime after going independent, Zazan stands atop a cliff and scours the surrounding area.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 216 Settling down in Meteor City, Zazan creates her own personal nest, wreaking havoc among the native residents, by transforming a copious number of them into mutant slaves. When half of the Phantom Troupe (Phinks, Bonolenov, Shizuku, Feitan, Shalnark, and Kalluto Zoldyck) returned home and were informed of the situation by local residents, the Phantom Troupe decided to annihilate Zazan and her army within the day. Before the Phantom Troupe members approach Zazan's Palace, Zazan announces her rulership over the city's residents and her decree. Sitting on her throne while among her are two servants, she commented her mother's greatest failure was her method of laying eggs to raise armies, but her mother's greatest achievement was giving birth to her. Two of Zazan's grunts of drag in a male resident beseeches her to kill him; however. Zazan, however, compliments the man and stings him in his neck causing him to transform into a mutant beast. Once fully transformed, the beast kisses the end of Zazan's left foot, as a sign of loyalty. Gloating on the matter Zazan declares that she is the Queen and with her Queen Shot Nen ability, she shall rule the world. The moment Phantom Troupe arrive and scatter within the nest, Pike reports it all to Zazan and reports that they're not the typical bunch of people from the way they walk. Hearing that they're strong Zazan orders Pike to go as well. Initially, Pike showed concern for Zazan's safety but was assured and praised by her. A flush Pike scurries off after the intruders, while Zazan prepared herself to battle against the intruders as well while commenting on how her mother's one misfortune was that she never got the thrill of battle. Zazan confronted Feitan while dressed in a Chanel skirt to conceal her metasoma from view. Immediately, Feitan demands to know where the Queen was and amused by the question, Zazan informs him that he had found her. Unamused, Feitan uses Ren and inquires provokingly if she was joking. Vexed by Feitan's mockery, she answered that naughty children like him deserved to be spanked.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 To start the battle off Feitan pulls out and opens an umbrella. Zazan notices Feitan trying to ambush her on the left side with an unconcealed sword. He destroyed her skirt and exposed her metasoma. Zazan scolded Feitan's use of a hidden sword. Feitan manages to slice her Chanel skirt into ribbons and comments how he liked to hide things, while Feitan rebuts that they think alike to hide things under loose clothing.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 As the fight progresses, Zazan lands a kick on Feitan's face, knocking him back and she mocks her opponent claiming he was no match for her. On the other hand, Feitan agrees with her, he notes that he's out of shape and that Zazan would be a perfect practice dummy.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 In time, the other Troupe members reached where Feitan and Zazan were fighting. An astonished Kalluto was amazed by how superior their fighting styles were compared to his own. Mid-fight Feitan sheaths his sword back into his umbrella and moves at an extremely fast past that creates many afterimages of himself. Realizing this was a ploy to ambush her from behind, Zazan manages to foil it by wrapping her tail around Feitan's weapon. Frustrated by the turn of events, Zazan's inner monologue notes how Feitan speed increased during the fight and curses her subordinates for their incompetence in being defeated. Seeing an opening, Feitan presses a tiny button on the end of the umbrella handle firing the spike tip, hitting Zazan in the face. Although the attack gave her a tiny bleeding scratch, Zazan loses her composure and in a fit of rage, tears off her metasoma, causing her to transform into a monstrous mutant. In an adamant proclamation, she claims that she'll kill Feitan. Unfazed by the threat Feitan attacks her from above and using Ko with his sword. However, she was impervious to the attack and counterattacks by hurling a small quantity of aura at him, shredding nearly all his upper-body clothing. When Feitan grounded himself, Zazan continued with a barrage of attacks until finally breaking his left arm. Livid, Feitan started to speak invertedly and activates his Nen ability: Pain Packer, causing the other Phantom Troupe members to flee to avoid getting caught in the attack. Taking notice of her opponent's new clothing attire, Zazan thinks nothing of it but notes how Feitan's power has increased from before. Murmuring to himself, Feitan claims that he will return the pain given to him. Feitan then activates his Rising Sun Nen ability activates and scorches Zazan in an immense heat that instantly burns off all her hair. As she incinerates and Feitan mocks her, she lamented her death as she was supposed to be the Queen.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 229 Abilities & Powers During her time as a Squadron Leader, Zazan had authority over her underlings, which she retained and amplified after proclaiming herself queen and enslaving a great number of humans. Her leadership skills, combined with her power and the special properties of her stinger, allowed her to build a small kingdom. Like all Chimera Ants, she was stronger than ordinary humans, and showed considerable fighting skills, being able to rival Feitan in close-quarters combat and even overpower him for most of the fight. She was also fairly perceptive, realizing that Feitan was unguarded after using Ko and hurling a small quantity of aura at him. After transforming, her physical abilities and aura increased greatly, to the point that she became impervious to physical attacks. She was also adept at stealth, having managed to sneak up on Pokkle, who has exhibited considerable skill in ambushes in his own right.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 3, Chapter 24 Poisonous Stinger: Zazan's stinger contained a neurotoxin that can incapacitate a pro-Hunter in an instant. According to Rammot, creatures stung by it normally sleep for about a month.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 19, Chapter 197 Enhanced Strength: Zazan possessed a high degree of physical strength which rivaled Feitan's, the fifth strongest Phantom Troupe member in arm-wrestling. She was able to block his armed charge with her stinger, as well as to rip it off just by pulling with both hands. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Zazan was fast enough to match Feitan in speed before the latter warmed up. She saw through his attempt to block her vision with his umbrella and quickly spotted him as he attempted to launch a sneak attack on her, dodging his offensive, although only just barely. Her stinger attacks were at least as fast as his swordplay, and she was able to create an opening to land a kick on him. Her speed caused Kalluto to remark she was in a different league from him, as he had a hard time following her movements. Even when Feitan eventually became faster than her, Zazan managed to follow his movements and counter his slashes. Enhanced Durability: Even in her normal form Zazan had a very durable body, as a bullet fired at point-blank range only succeeded in putting a scratch on her face. Her stinger was able to withstand multiple hits from Feitan's sword without injury. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Zazan was skilled in unarmed fighting. She deflected all of Feitan's sword strikes with her stinger without ever getting hit by a frontal attack. Her primary means of offense and defense was her venomous stinger; her proficiency at using it matching Feitan's sword skills. She was also adept at using her legs to kick the opponent should she manage to create an opening with her stinger. After the transformation, she began to attack with her arms, adopting a fighting style based on continuous, heavy punches. Nen She mastered Nen soon after her birth, to the point she could clash with a member of the Phantom Troupe and have the upper hand for a fair part of the fight, suggesting that she might have been proficient at Enhancement. She also developed two powerful Nen abilities in a very short amount of time, one of which seemed to vouch for a high degree of proficiency in Manipulation. Her ability to approach Pokkle without being sensed might mean she was capable of executing Zetsu unconsciously. After ripping off her stinger and turning into her hulking form, she threw a small quantity of aura at Feitan, showing decent skills in Emission. She apparently knew how to use Vows and Limitations to strengthen her Nen. Battles Quotes * (To captured Meteor City denizens) "I am your Queen!! You will surrender!! Anyone who defies me will be put to death!! The chosen will be promised permanent residence in paradise!!" * (To a Drudge) "My mother's one misfortune is never experiencing the fun of combat." * (To Feitan) "Rude brats need to be punished." * (To Feitan) "A hidden sword... You like to hide things, little boy?" * (To Feitan) "You bastard! How dare you scar my face?!" * (To herself) " Is this the end...? But I'm the Queen... How could... this... be?" Trivia * In her last appearances (as a queen), Zazan went through a noticeable physical change in both facial structure and body proportions. Earlier, her face had a more roundish, softer, and delicate look. During her battle with the Phantom Troupe, however, her face somewhat became longer and sharper, with a more pointier chin. Her breasts also suddenly grew to an even larger size than before. * Rather than maiming herself by tearing off her own stinger, Zazan's sacrifice probably consists of her beauty (by transforming) and her ambition of becoming queen (because without her metasoma she is unable to create subjects). * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Zazan's stats are: * Zazan is also classified as a Manipulator in both Hunter × Hunter Battle Collection and Battle All-Stars. Intertextuality and References * Zazan resembles Zarbon from ''Dragon Ball''. They share an obsession with outward appearances, preferring a beautiful appearance over a stronger form. After shedding their respective shells, they both become significantly more muscular, but also more hideous, with reptile-like qualities. In exchange, their power increases drastically. Miscellaneous * Of all the known Chimera Ants Squadron Leaders, Zazan is the only female. * Zazan is the only Chimera Ant to refer to the late Chimera Ant Queen as her mother. Not even Colt, despite his immense loyalty for their creator, or Meruem, for whom his parent felt a sentiment akin to familial affection, never referred to the Queen as such. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Zazan ru:Зазан zh:殺殘 Category:Female characters Category:Chimera Ants Category:Squadron Leaders Category:Zazan's Squad Category:Antagonists Category:Nen type attributed outside manga Category:Manipulators Category:Deceased characters